


The Stroke of Midnight

by mmmdraco



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wufei and Duo end up celebrating New Year's Eve together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stroke of Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

The Eve Wars were over, leaving thousands of soldiers rushing to plan celebrations for the new year of AC 197. Within the group of the Gundam pilots, they had several different plans. Heero had agreed to go to Relena's party, but only after finding out that Sylvia Noventa was to be there. Blushing slightly as the others guys teased him about it over Sunday brunch together (a new tradition they were trying to put into place), he asked the other guys what they were doing.

As it turned out, Catherine and Rashid were getting married on New Year's Eve, and Quatre and Trowa had been picked as part of the wedding party. Quatre was to be Rashid's best man, and Trowa would be the flower girl, er, guy.

Duo had blushed at Heero's inquisition, then admitted that he would be staying at his new apartment, watching TV and relaxing. Wufei had looked at him softly as he spoke, then asked him, "Duo, would you mind if I came over to your place? I'm not in the mood to do anything with a lot of people..."

And Duo had smiled, saying "Sure, Wufei. Come on over. Bring some vids, chips, alcohol, whatever! In fact, just bring yourself. I've got everything we could possibly need and then some. I got so excited over having a place to call home that I went a little overboard. Did you know that they make a little grater just to take the skin off of citrus? I, uh, bought three of those." He continued to blush, then began to prod at his pancakes with a toothpick. 

The conversation continued, the boys laughing and having fun. Once the restaurant began to fill up, and the waitresses were beginning to match Heero glare for glare, they made plans to meet the next Sunday at a different place. Heero, Trowa, and Quatre had shared a ride over, so they left as a group. Duo lagged behind to finish off his drink. Wufei had begun to leave, but took pause, realizing that he didn't know how to get to Duo's house. He turned back, and saw Duo shove a napkin at him. "What's this?"

Duo smiled. "Directions to my place. I realized that you hadn't been there before."

"Oh. I was just coming back to get them from you. Thanks."

Running a hand through his hair, Duo's smile grew wider. "See you whenever you choose to come by. Feel free to call beforehand. My number's with the directions. It'll be fun. I'll make sure you have a good time."

Now, Wufei stood in front of Duo's door, breathing a bit heavily from the long climb up the stairs. The apartment was on the 27th floor, and the elevator was out. Finally to the point where his lungs weren't on fire, Wufei knocked on the door. Duo answered, wearing only a pair of stonewashed jeans. "Oh, hey, Wufei! I expected you to be here sooner. You're the guy who's always on time."

Wufei coughed, and pointed down the hallway. "The elevator was broken. I had to climb the stairs."

Duo's eyes went wide. "There's an elevator? Oh, man! I've been climbing those stairs every day. Do you know what a pain it was to get my fridge in here?"

Wufei shook his head. "Don't joke on my behalf, Maxwell. Let me guess. The elevator went out right before I came, huh?"

"Actually, I wasn't kidding. Look at the muscles I've got from carrying all this stuff up here!"

Wufei looked, and instantly regretted it. Duo was flexing his arms in a very enticing manner. Gruffly, he shoved the bag he was carrying into Duo's chest, and entered the apartment. "Quit showing off. You did it enough in Deathscythe."

Duo gave him a good-natured smile. "Who said showing off was a bad thing? And, what's in this bag?"

"It's Chinese take-out. I took a guess as to what you'd like." Wufei took off his jacket, hanging it on the trendy industrial-junk coat rack by the door.

Hesitating only slightly, Duo all but dove into the bag, opening the cartons and declaring them all edible, until he got to the final carton. He picked it up, then sniffed the air in questioning manner. One eyebrow went up, and he opened the carton like it was a bomb about to explode. When the contents appeared, Duo set the carton down quickly, and ran over to Wufei, promptly jumping onto him and giving him a tight hug. "How in the world did you know that I like shrimp and snow pea pods in rice? It's probably my favorite food! Wufei, dude, I love you!"

Chuckling slightly, and feeling his body react more than he'd like it to, Wufei pushed Duo off of him and pointed him back to the food. "Actually, it's my favorite, too. But, you can enjoy it. I like the other stuff just as well."

Duo fake-sniffled. "Aw, Wufei, you love me, you really love me! Don't you, don't you?"

Shaking his head, Wufei walked over and sat on the leopard-print sofa, and began to admire Duo's living quarters. Posters of interesting-looking movies, television shows, and music groups lined the walls. Here and there, a framed picture was hung, usually some piece of art that wasn't actually of anything. The room was well-lit, although each lamp used to create that effect was somewhat odd. One was shaped like a tall rabbit... a flexible body with halogen bulbs at the ends of the "arms" and as a tail, with two flourescent bulbs as "ears". Another resembled Deathscythe, lights built in to every little part. One looked like a shark made out of tin foil. When you opened its mouth, the light came on. It seemed to be wired so that the less you opened the mouth, the more dim the light was. His favorite, however, was a robotic-looking man in a martial arts uniform with outstreched hands, looking for all the world like he was close to throwing a ball of energy. Duo came over, a fork in one hand, chopsticks in the other, and leaned an elbow on Wufei's shoulder. "You lookin' at my lamps, Wu-baby?"

Shaking his head at the name, Wufei bristled, but didn't address his annoyance. "Yes, I was. They're pretty nice. Where did you buy them?"

Duo chortled. "Buy them? Oh, yeah, right. I may spend money on some unimportant things, but a lamp isn't one of them."

"Then... how..."

Duo rolled his eyes. "I made them, okay?"

Wufei laughed. "Yeah. Uh huh. Now, tell me the truth."

Pulling away, Duo dug into the rice, all but stabbing it. "So nice to know you think I'm capable of nothing, Wufei. Did it ever occur to you that maybe the only way I made it as a Gundam pilot was because I could carry a fridge up 27 flights of stairs, and could make something out of nothing? It wasn't like I was exactly chosen for the job. I had to prove I could do it because if it wasn't that... I'd probably be out on the street right now... More likely, I'd be dead."

Wufei looked down at the ground and spoke softly. "I'm sorry, Duo. I don't mean to act this way, but, well... I was sort of brought up this way. I say things I don't mean because, for the longest time, if I didn't say those things, I'd be in trouble. I hate it, but, that's how it happens. I like the lamps. And, now that I think about it, yeah. I can see that Maxwell spark in every one of them."

Duo blushed. "Thanks, Wu. We sure have pasts, don't we?"

Wufei nodded, then noted the fork Duo was holding. "Duo... please tell me that you are not eating that with a fork when I brought chopsticks."

Chewing a bit, Duo coughed. "Yeah... I sort of, um, can't use chopsticks."

"Why not? Is it that you don't know how?"

"Actually, that's part of it. But, that last time I was locked up with OZ, I sort of had a knife driven through my hand. The nerves are too damaged for me to move much with my right hand. So, I have to rely on this nice little opposable thumb to get me through since fingers two through four don't often cooperate."

Wufei bit his lip to keep from blurting out anything else that might bring up bad memories. "So, you want to watch a movie? I brought Spaceballs..."

Duo grinned and continued eating, casually nodding with a forkful of shrimp in front of his mouth. "Sure thing. I love that movie."

Grabbing the movie from the big inside pocket on his jacket, Wufei plugged it into the player, and sat down next to Duo on the couch. The movie began to play, and they settled down to watch it. However, by the end, they were both laughing hysterically, and had somehow ended up hip to hip on the couch. 

Wufei pulled away slightly, then looked at the Elvis hip-sway clock on the wall. "Oh! Only fifteen minutes until midnight! I didn't realize I'd gotten here *that* late."

Placing the empty carton of Chinese on the table, Duo stretched, then gasped. "Ah! I forgot that I never put a shirt on."

Wufei laughed. "And, you just realized this?"

Duo glared at him good-naturedly. "No, actually, I didn't. I was busy thinking how you'd look without a shirt."

Laughing slightly, Wufei unbuttoned his navy blue dress shirt and slid it off, letting it grace the floor. "Am I everything you ever dreamed of?"

Eyes wide and innocent, Duo nodded, then shrank back. "Um, sorry... I... didn't mean to come out like that. I mean, aw, crap. Okay, Wufei. I think you're hot. Happy New Year."

Wufei smiled. "Duo... you are too damn cute for your own good. And, I think you're pretty hot yourself."

Duo cleared his throat. "So, does this mean I get nookie for the new year since you didn't get me anything for Christmas?"

Laughing, Wufei walked over to Duo, hesitantly placed his arms around Duo's neck. "It means that it you really want it, all you have to do is ask, and ye shall receive."

One eyebrow quirking, Duo wrapped one arm around Wufei's back, and threw the other under his knees, picking him up and holding him close to his chest. "So, pretty, pretty please with sugar on top, will you give it up on the first date?

Wufei sighed softly. "Only if you'll dance with me and put me down now."

Dropping Wufei onto the couch, Duo smiled. "So, let's dance."

Wufei hopped up from the couch, and threw his arms around Duo. "So, let's." Then, shyly fluttering his eyelashes, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Duo's. Duo responded with wild abandon, letting one hand trace alond Wufei's chest, ghosting past the firm nipple, eliciting a short gasp from Wufei. When he pulled away slightly, he noted that Duo's hair was down now. "How did you...?"

Duo smiled. "My hair reaches down to my knees. In a braid, it hits my ass. Do you really think it's that hard to reach behind and undo it?"

Wufei flushed, his gaze traveling down Duo's chest, noting the bit of sparse hair that trailed down from his navel. With trembling fingers, he traced the bit of hair, letting his index finger enter past the waistband of Duo's jeans. With a determined look glazing his eyes, he brought up his other hand, unbuttoning the jeans, then carefully sliding the zipper down. He pulled back the fabric, expecting to see a pair of boxers, or an elastic band proclaiming the name of the manufacturer of the underwear. He hadn't expected to be greeted with Duo's turgid member, flushed and throbbing probably only from the delicious ideas running through his head. However, the sight made him salivate. Letting one hand grasp the shaft, he slid the other hand behind Duo, pulling him closer as Wufei kneeled, then began to take Duo into his mouth. He licked lightly at the heated flesh, revelling in the feel of the warm skin passing by his lips. He suckled at the foreskin, pulling back occasionally and nibbling at it gently, then plunging back down, letting his tongue find important nerve centers and exploiting them for all they were worth, tasting the precum, and jettisoning Duo further within him as he swallowed. His hand caressed what his mouth could not, massaging and kneading Duo's balls, and the bit of cock he couldn't quite fit into his already-full mouth. 

Duo was gasping. This had come about quite unexpectedly, but he wasn't going to refuse it. And, he figured, Wufei sure knew what he was doing. He felt his muscles beginning to tense, that familiar sensation building within him, knowing that he only had a moment longer.

Wufei felt Duo's tension, knew he would come soon, and only began to suck harder. Duo was so sweet... Duo's pelvis was pounding against his cheeks now, the tip of his penis jamming down his throat, Wufei's eyes closed tightly as his cheeks bulged, jaw straining... Then, Duo grabbed Wufei's head in his hands, pulling him away slightly as he began to come. The evidence of his orgasm escaping into Wufei's cheeks, then down his throat at Wufei's last swallows. His member still twitching, Wufei pulled off of him, licking away the final bits of come from Duo's spent member, then tucking him carefully back into his jeans. Breathing heavily, Duo pulled Wufei up to face him. One hand came to rest on his shoulder, the other on his chest. Wufei smiled at him, placing one hand on his elbow, letting the other one tangle in his hair. 

That's when a loud rendition of "Auld Lang Syne" burst from the television, causing both Duo and Wufei to turn to see that it was now midnight. Duo placed one hand on Wufei's cheek, pulling him back to face him. "Happy New Year, Wufei."

"Happy New Year, Duo." Wufei grinned, then licked a stray bit of come off his own lips.

Leaning in together, they touched lips, moving into an intimate kiss full of passion. And, thus, the new year began.


End file.
